Who Knew I Could Love You?
by nappa-kakarotto
Summary: Sasori leaves Deidara, so Deidara decides to make him jealous. So, he seeks out Itachi's help. And, Itachi wants Kisame. What happens next? ItaDei slight SasoDei and KisaIta. People are a little OOC. Read and Review! T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

by Nappa

Summary: After Deidara's boyfriend leaves him, he seeks out Itachi so that he can make Sasori jealous. And, Itachi wants Kisame to be jealous. What will happen here? AU and Slight OOCness. ItaDei.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

WARNING: Strong words and YAOI. There are NO lemons. Don't like, Don't read.

"Deidara, we need to talk."

I froze. That didn't sound very good. I looked at my darling puppeteer and asked, "What about, un?"

"I... am leaving you... for someone else," Sasori said with no emotion, as if it was nothing. Even if it was nothing to him, I felt my entire world come crashing down. The dish in my hand that I was washing at that moment fell from my hand. The shattering sound it made pierced the empty silence that had come after he had spoken.

"W-what, un? What the fuck? Two weeks before our anniversary, you dump me, un?" I screamed. "I have a lot planned for our anniversary, big plans! So you fucking leave me now, un?"

"Deidara, it's not you, it's me."

"BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!"

"Look, I'm going to go pack and then I will be gone, ok? Now, I need to get through here," Sasori said as he walked past me. I felt so angry and so hurt. I wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I also wanted to kiss him for a very long time. He came walking back out with a couple of bags all rather filled with god knows what. He stopped and looked at me. He gave me a small kiss and said, "Goodbye, Deidara." Then he was gone. I collapsed right where I was standing and just sat there on the floor, crying my eyes out. '_He left me... he realy left me... He's gone... I want him, no NEED him back..._' was what ran through my mind.

I was a mess for the next two or three days, when I suddenly came up with a brilliant plan to get Sasori back.

I needed to make Sasori jealous. First, I would need someone who would help me, and that had to be some hot person. Then, the person and I will act all lovey-dovey with each other when Sasori is around. And finally Sasori would come back to me! It's the perfect plan! So, I left my house and went to find someone who would help me.

As I was walking, I kept thinking of who was not bad looking and who would also help me. Kisame wouldn't help, but he wasn't really my type either. Hidan just creeps me out, and Kakuzu would never agree to help (and I don't have enough money to get him to agree to help, either). Tobi... is well... Tobi. Konan would never agree to let Pein help me out, not that it mattered as Sasori knew Pein and Konan were a "thing." And I never, ever, ever want to get near Zetsu. I groaned inwardly as I realized who that meant was left.

Fucking Uchiha Itachi. God do I hate him. Yet, he's rather good looking (well, actually he's hot... even though I hate to admit it), and he is always trying to get Kisame. I could tell him that we could make Kisame jealous as well if he'd like. Then Itachi would definitely agree. I groaned again and headed off to where I knew Itachi would be. I saw him just where I expected. He was sitting on the couch watching some horror movie.

"Hey, Itachi, un," I said when I saw him. He looked up at me with his onyx eyes. I would only see the red ones if he was angry.

"What do you want, Deidara?" he asked with an aggitated tone. Oh great, he's probably had a bad day.

"I've got a... business proposition for you," I began. He listened to me and my plan and just blankly stared at me. When I was finished, he looked back at the TV.

"And let me guess, you want me to help you," he said with a slight smirk. I nodded. "But what's in it for me?"

"You can make Kisame jealous in the process, un. Look, when I get Sasori back, we can have some big huge breakup and you can go off to Kisame, un." Itachi nodded thoughtfully at that. It was a nod that seemed to be processing all the information I just gave him. "Please do it, un! I need him back! I'll owe you big time, un!" Itachi still just sat there. He finally looked at me.

"Fine, but you will definitely owe me," he finally said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Itachi, un! Ok, we need to spread it around that we're 'dating.' Then, Sasori will hear, and he will come crawling back to me! All in time for our anniversary and my big plans, un!" I said cheerfully.

"Yes, we will say we're dating, but _you_ have to be the one who asked me out, 'kay? I don't want them to think something weird," Itachi said in a bored tone. I nodded. That seemed reasonable, as I was asking him for a pretty huge favor. He just sighed. "We need to get this started as soon as possible, so that it will end as soon as possible," he said in a hurried tone. So, I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Konan's room of the headquarters.

"Konan?" I said as I knocked on the door. Konan answered about a minute later.

"Dei-chan? And... ITACHI-SAN?" she said with a surprised tone. I heard Itachi sigh a little.

"Erm... yes... Uh, I wanted you to... uh... tell Sasori that he left some of his puppet making tool things in my room, un. He needs to get them."

"Well, Sasori-san will be back soon... So, can you tell him?" She looked at me and then at Itachi who was as quiet as ever. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I can't. Itachi and I are going on a date, un!" I said with a happy tone. I heard Itachi groan a little.

"A-a DATE?" Konan said very surprised and excitedly. I nodded.

"Yep! I asked him out just recently, and he said yes, un!" I smiled as I said that. God I hated saying those words, but I did tell Itachi that I would say that I asked him. Fuck, why did I agree to that again?

"I-is this true, Itachi-san? I thought you two hated each other... Or was I wrong?" She still looked surprised, but confusion crept on to her face. I shook my head.

"No, we never hated each other, but we just didn't get along very well. Until just recently that is, un!" UGH, I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to stand around here having to explain everything. Besides, there was someone I needed to make jealous, and I didn't have much time. "Er, Konan-chan, we have to get going to be on time," I said quickly. That would get her to let us leave. She then nodded.

"O-of course. You two better get going then! Have fun, Dei-chan!" Konan said as Itachi and I walked off. As we left, Itachi turned and looked over at me.

"Where will we go?" Itachi asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know, un. Just away from there." Itachi nodded in agreement. I suddenly realized where we could go. "Here, follow me, Itachi. I know just where to go."

A/N: Yeah... I know... I need to update more often... Especially on my other story _Academy Days._ But, a lot of things came up, and I was working on this fanfic! *ahem* Anyway, I really only just recently discovered ItaDei, but I LOVE IT! They are one of my favorite yaoi couples of all time! (Just behind SasuNaru and GokuVege of course. XD And yes, I AM a DBZ fangirl. XD) So, any suggestions? I already have the first place they go to in mind, but give me some ideas for the others! Well, domo arigatou for reading!

I luvz ya all,

Nappa

PS: This fanfic goes to all those ItaDei fans out there! Also, thank you Kakarotto! XD You've been really cool about all of my random spurts of fanfictions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Why am I doing this again, un? Oh, yeah, for Sasori-danna. But why did I ask for his help? I'll tell you why, un. I was desperate. And, he was the only one who would help, un._

"Where are we going, Deidara?" Itachi asked me with his stupid monotone voice.

"Somewhere," I replied as I just kept walking on. Itachi was smart (err... maybe not). He should be able to figure something out.

"Why are we walking in the middle of a meadow about a mile away from the base?" Itachi asked me, now stopping.

"Just a little further, un."

"Hn."

Then I saw it. The one patch of the meadow (that seemed to be a golden ocean that went on for miles in every direction) that didn't have at least three or four feet tall grass appeared in front of us. This was a place I came to often. All that we had to do right now was make sure Sasori knew that Itachi and I were together. Then, I could be all "lovey" with Itachi in front of him (fuck did I not like the sound of that second part). Then finally, Sasori-danna would get jealous and fall in love with me again!

"Deidara, we walked a mile for a patch of grass?" Itachi asked in an irritated tone.

"Shut up, un." I then laid down on the one little patch. Itachi looked at me for a second then he laid down as far away from me as he could. Not that I cared. He and I lay there for a little while, and it was starting to get REALLY awkward. Leave it to a fucking Uchiha to make every nice place either cheap, stupid, or awkward.

"So, how's life, un?" I asked him. I was hoping that the question would bother him in some way. I don't know how it would, but I just hoped it would.

"You're kidding, right?" he said sounding rather disgusted. Heh, maybe I did hit a sore spot.

"No. So, how's life, un?"

"Crap," was all he said.

"Why?" I asked with an evil smile on my face. I heard him snort.

"Because... Hn..." He started to sound tired. Hm. You mean, Itachi actually gets tired and he's not a fucking vampire that sucks the joy and art out of everything?

"Because what, Itachi, un? Be specific." I still had an evil sile on my face. I think my hands also had a evil smile on their mouths.

"Because..." Then, he went quiet. I looked over and saw a beautiful sight (damnit, did I really just say that?). I saw Itachi, except he was asleep. His face was so peaceful, and he looked so cute. I couldn't explain why, but I wanted to reach out and touch his face. (FUCK! I really need help!) He stirred a little, his porcelain face scrunching up a little, but then he returned to a calm state. I can see why he fell asleep, I mean, who wouldn't when it's warm out and in a meadow? But, did he really think that I wasn't that much of a threat? Did he think that I was so weak that he could even sleep and he would still win if I attacked him? It pissed me off. It pissed me off so much.

"WAKE UP ITACHI! DON'T FUCKING FALL ASLEEP!" I screamed at him. His eyes shot open, and he looked pissed. Oh shit, his eyes were red with the Sharingan.

"DON'T EVER WAKE ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING DEIDARA!" he yelled at me. His eyes swirled a deep red, and I actually felt fear. Stupid Uchiha. God do I hate him.

"Whatever, un!" I said as I rolled over. I could feel his glare against my back. Then, I heard him get up.

"I'm heading back to the base. You can stay here until you rot in hell. I wouldn't care," Itachi said in such a cold voice hat I wouldn't be surprised if it could actually cut glass.

"I wish I could rot in hell. It would be better than my life is now," I said without even thinking. I heard Itachi pause for a moment then he left. I rolled back over to how I was before he left. Only one thing kept going through my mind. And that one thing was the picture of Itachi sleeping. He was so peaceful, so calm. The picture angered me deeply.

And yet, it stirred something inside of me.

What the fuck is going on with me? So what, he was cute. That was all. And, maybe it wasn't fear I felt when I saw the Sharingan, maybe it was envy mixed with fear. I don't know. And, I really don't care. So, why did I want to reach out and touch his face when I saw him sleeping? I knew the answer. And I didn't want to admit it to myself.

When I saw that, I thought, "Now, _that_ is true art."

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! This one had a slight amount of fluff at the end. Aw, Dei-chan is starting to feel something! XD I just had to put that last sentence in there. I _had_ to. Dei-chan always is obsessed with art, and Itachi sleeping has to become his new true art. Haha, so anyways, thanks to: My mom, for not trying to peek at my fanfic, kakarotto for always being supportive, and anyone who is reading this! XD I lovez you all! Please, read and review!

-Nappa

PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAKAROTTO! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It has been about three days since Itachi and I went to the meadow. He and I almost didn't continue through with the plan after then.

/flashback/

I walked up to the Akatsuki base to see Itachi standing there. He looked over at me with his stupid red eyes. Crap, he still looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Itachi, un? And what are you so angry about?" I said to him harshly. He gave me the are-you-stupid look. It greatly pissed me off.

"If I go in angry, our business propostition would be ruined. And, I'm still angry about you waking me up," he said plainly. I was so out of it (from... odd... thoughts) that I didn't even remember the plan. And, honestly, he was still mad at me for waking him up?

"How would our business proposition be ruined, un?" I asked him. He just stared at me.

"They would think everything ended, because they would assume that we got into a fight. From there, everything would be ruined." I just stood there shocked. Apparently, he actually needed this plan to work, too. Either that, or he always has to think of every possible senario.

"Oh, un. Well, I thought you could care less about this plan. I mean, sure, Kisame is well... yeah, un. But, why did you even care enough to stop before you entered?" I felt confused. Itachi didn't care about me. Besides, he didn't need this plan to get Kisame. It would probably help him, but look at him. He doesn't need me to help him get Kisame. I'm the one who needs help to get Sasori, the guy who supposedly loved me. Kisame doesn't even love Itachi, but I bet that without any help, Itachi could get Kisame to at least like him. I felt pretty low for thinking that. Fuck that Uchiha.

"Yes, I do care. You would never understand," Itachi said to me. Now I was extremely confused.

"Why wouldn't I understand, un?" I asked him. He stared at me. I noticed that his eyes were now their rather nice onyx color (fuck, not again).

"Let's go inside." And with that, the entire conversation was ended.

/end flashback/

"Itachi, un?" I said as I knocked on his door. It was the day where the second part of my plan would take place. The most dreaded part of my plan.

Itachi and I had to act "lovey" in front of Sasori and Kisame.

He opened the door and I saw him. Except this was different. HIS HAIR WAS DOWN. He looked down at me and said, "We will leave in a moment. Let's get this over with."

I was... stupified. I really hate that I was. All I could think of was, _He should leave his hair down more. It looks nice. Real nice. _I felt disapointed when I saw him pull it into it's low ponytail. Suddenly, without even thinking, I said, "You should leave your hair down. It looks better down." No sooner than those words had left my mouth than I had felt deeply angry at myself. I HATE him. I looked up at him (screw him for being taller than me) and I saw him staring at me, wide eyed. "What the hell do you want, un?" I said to him as coldly as I could.

"N... nothing." He sounded a little odd then. I just sighed and we headed to where I knew Sasori was.

We arrived to the little cafe that Sasori was (according to the information that Konan gave me). It was rather quaint and cute. On the outside, it looked like one of those little Italian restaurants. I couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Itachi, hold my hand," I said to him. He looked down at me.

"What?" he said. I just looked at him.

"Hold my hand, un." He sighed and held it, knowing why he had to. Fuck, his hands were warm. And comfortable. Not like Sasori's cold, wooden hands.

We walked inside holding hands and there Sasori was. He was just sitting there, alone. He left me, and it wasn't even for someone else? That really pissed me off.

"S-sasori, un?" I tried to sound as surprised as possible. It's really hard to sound surprised when you know something is going to happen. His head shot up and he looked over at me. His eyes immediately widened. God did I miss those eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"Deidara... Hello..." He sounded so disappointed that I had showed up. I felt my heart drop. That's when Itachi spoke up.

"Ohaiyo, Sasori-san," he said, sounding very calm. Sasori's look of surprise seemed to have multiplied.

"Itachi-san? What are you doing here?" Sasori asked him. Itachi just stared at him.

"Dei-chan and I happen to be on a date. Surely the other members told you we were coming here right?" Wow, nice touch with that. Even I had to admit that his acting skills were beyond compare.

"N-no, they did not. Dei-chan, huh?" Sasori looked rather odd. His expression had changed from shock to something I couldn't quite recognize.

"Yes, Dei-chan. Why wouldn't I call Deidara Dei-chan? We have been dating." Itachi was really good at this. Too good. Sasori looked a little... envious! Yes! It was working!

"Really now... I thought Deidara hated you." Oh crap... He knew how much I hated Itachi. He used to have to listen to my rants about Itachi and the fucking Uchihas.

But, Itachi's next response was just perfect. "Love and hate are almost the same thing, Sasori-san."

I felt like dying. Sasori looked like he was jealous. It made me feel so happy to see my plan working. Sasori stood up then.

"I shall be leaving then..." he said.

"So soon?" Itachi asked him. I heard Sasori sigh a little.

"Yes," he said, and then he left. I watched him leave then I turned to tachi.

"Itachi! Did you see that, un! He looked jealous! The plan is working, un!" I was beyond happy. I couldn't describe the feeling.

"It better be. I just had to call you... Dei-chan. Ugh, I hate it," Itachi said, sounding disgusted. I laughed.

"You know, you did a really good job back there. Honestly, thank you, un." I wanted to hug Itachi (ew). He really did do a good job.

"You call that a good job? I thought I was going to throw up." Ugh, Itachi is really ruining my mood. Again, leave it to an Uchiha to make a good moment suck.

"Whatever, Itachi, un. Let's get something to eat." I really was hungry. Probably the nerves.

"Yes, let's." And with that, we went and had some of the best food I had ever had.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Ah, these two are so easy to write together! They just have a way of always acting how they will. So, in this, not much fluff, but still they are going along okay. I'm so happy with them! Anyways, thanks to: my mom for being cool, kakarotto for always being cool about my fanfics, and you readers! Please read and review!

I honestly luvz u all.

-Nappa


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoke to an extremely annoying Tobi running up and down yelling, "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ZETSU, KAKUZU, HIDAN, DEIDARA, KISAME, SASORI, ITACHI, PEIN, AND KONAN!" Ugh, stupid annoying masked one. I really do hate him sometimes.

Wait.

It's Valentine's day? SHIT! I forgot all about it due to my plan to get Sasori back to me. Great. Now, to keep up the plan, I have to buy that fucking Uchiha a gift. That's when my eye caught something red on the nightstand. I looked over at it and saw it was a small red heart pillow. It said it big stupid letters, "Happy Valentine's Day!" I wonder, who gave it to me?

I got up and got dressed. I needed to go out and get a gift, then go and do the stupid laundry since it was my turn. Everything just seemed so stupid today. I don't know why. I walked out into the main room, and there, unfortunately, was Itachi. He looked up at me.

"Hn," he said when he saw me. I sat down next to him.

"Are you going to get me a gift, un?" I asked him. He just stared at me.

"No." I was a little shocked.

"Well, why not? It's the stupid Valentine's Day, un." He still just stared at me, and it was getting on my nerves.

"Because." Great. He was deciding to be untalkative. I decided to give up and I sat on the couch. He got up and sat down rather closely next to me. "Hey, what are you doing, un?" I said to him angrily.

"Tobi," he said. Just then, Tobi walked in.

"Ah! HELLO, DEIDEI-SEMPAI! ITACHI-SAN! Are you two having a good time, like Leader and Konan?" Uh... What did he mean by having a good time? A moan from their room answered that question.

"Tobi... Go. Away," Itachi said sounding irritated.

"Ah! Ok! Tobi will be a good boy and go away!" Tobi then went away (thank every god, even fucking Jashin). As soon as Tobi left, Itachi moved away from me. I felt an odd feeling when he moved away from me so suddenly. Did he really hate me that much? Wait- of course he does! I hate him that much! ...Why do I feel like I'm lying to myself?

"Kisame," I heard Itachi say. His voice seemed like it lifted when he said his name. Anyways, Kisame had just walked in dragging a stupid little Tobi.

"Will you two help me kill Tobi? He's being annoying," Kisame said. Itachi got this look in his eyes.

"Er... Um..." Itachi was stammering. STAMMERING. Apparently he's not fucking perfect.

"Ah, Kisame, un," I began. "Actually, Itachi and I were going to do something for Valentine's Day, un. Maybe later?" I snuggled up close to Itachi. Kisame's eyes widened a little at that.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Haha, that's right, you two are dating. Um... See you around, Itachi?" I saw Itachi's eyes light up. For some reason, I really hate Kisame right now. What is happening to me?

"Ok... Later," Itachi said cooly. I looked at Itachi. He looked the same, yet different. His face was totally emotionless, yet his eyes twinkled like when a little kid walks into a candy shop.

"You seem very happy right now, Itachi, un," I said when Kisame left the room. He looked at me surprised.

"I am not happy. He just wants to talk," he said. His eyes said differently.

"You are so happy. Or at least, that's what your eyes are giving away right now, un." He just stared at me (again). I gave him a confused look.

"I... My eyes? How..." he said. He then got up and walked out of the room, his face a slight pink color.

"Wha...? Why did he leave, un?" I whispered to myself quietly. Then, (since everyone seemed to be walking into the fucking room) Sasori came in.

"S-sasori!" I said. He looked down at me.

"Did you get my present? I mean, I know we broke up, but..." It took me a moment to realize what he meant. He was talking about the pillow.

"Uh... yeah! I really like it, un!" I didn't want to have him in here, in this room. I felt this wanting for Itachi to come back and sit with me again.

"Good," he said, not showing any emotion, even though his voice sounded relieved. I grabbed the TV remote and flicked the TV on. He still just kept staring at me.

"Is there anything you want, un?" He still just stares at me. It's creeping me out.

"Why Itachi? Of all people, Deidara? Why Itachi?" he asks, his voice serious. This question catches me off gaurd.

"Why?... I just... realized that I had feelings for him, Sasori, un." He nods at this answer. I hope I have convinced him annd that my plan is not ruined.

"It seems so... Deidara. Come back to me," Sasori says.

Again, my walls come down. The one thing I wanted to hear from Sasori, yet I feel like I don't want it anymore. I feel my eyes tear up, not from joy, but from guilt that is about to come.

"I-i'm sorry, un... I... don't want to go back, un!" I cry.

"Why not? Itachi and you seem so fake! Hell, you pobably are fake! Still, seeing you and Itachi holding hands the other day... that put me through hell! I want you back, Deidara! I love you!" he yelled. My crying turned into sobbing.

"I... can't!... I... I love Itachi!" I said. I felt something click inside of me.

I love Itachi.

There was no way around it anymore. Maybe it was from the first moment I met him, when I saw the Sharingan. I wanted that art for myself. And, maybe, the way I told myself I could have that was if I had Itachi. Or, maybe, it really only happened in the past few days. But, how could someone fall in love in only a week? It had to have started long ago...

But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I loved Itachi.

My words hung in the air. Sasori's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"I... I see..." He then turnedand walked out, and I felt so weird. I wanted Itachi to hold me close, yet I didn't want to see him right now. Not like this. But, since I had the worst luck in the universe, he walked in.

"Deidara? Why did Sasori look like he just saw a ghost?" Itachi asked as he walked in. He saw me and he stopped. "Deidara, what's wrong?"

"It's... it's nothing, un," I said with a small smile. Itachi looked at me with a confused expression. "I... I just am not sure about a few things right now, un."

"If you need any.. um... help, you can talk to me," Itachi said as he put his hand on the top of my head. "Ok?" I know. He'll never love me back. He loves Kisame, not me.

But, for just a little longer, let me pretend he does.

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Haha, anyways, so now things are getting complicated! I'm so proud of this chapter, seriously! Deidara FINALLY gets what he wanted... But now he doesn't want it! Poor Dei-chan. Itachi doesn't love him... Or so he thinks! ;) I better not give anything away... -.-" Anyway... Thanks to: mi madre for being awesome, Kakarotto for being kewlz about my fanfics, and icyprincess1 for commenting on every chapter! I lovez u guys!

I luvz you all.

-Nappa


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sasori hasn't talked to me or looked at me since... since _that_ day. Normally, that would disturb me, but now it doesn't. I feel almost as if a weight has been lifted since I had admitted that I was (and am) in love with Itachi. But, Itachi has recently been hanging around Kisame a lot. I know that they had apparently talked to each other at one point. Who knows about what. All I know is that now, they are almost inseperable.

And it pisses me the fuck off.

He and I are supposed to be dating. Am I really that boring to be around? Does it really suck to be around me? Sure, Itachi and I bicker and argue, but that doesn't mean that I'm no fun to be around. I can't believe Kisame would go after a taken man. I mean, honestly Kisame? GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ITACHI. (What the fuck has happened to the real me, and what have the alien's done to him?) I need to calm down. Kisame is who Itachi wanted. I shouldn't try to interfere with that.

Still, I now very much dislike Kisame. But, that's what was bound to happen. Eventually, Itachi was going to leave me for Kisame and I would still be left alone. It would have happened sooner or later. And, I have a feeling that it will be happening sooner rather than later.

"Dei-chan?" I hear Konan say.

"Hm? Yeah, Konan, un?" I ask her. She looks at me with a rather odd expression.

"How long are you going to be washing the same dish? We still have a lot to get through." I look down and there is a dish in my hand. And, it's the same one that I have been washing for the last twenty minutes.

"Uh, sorry... Just a little distracted, un." I really have been distracted recently. Kisame's stealing my (pretend) man, Sasori won't even look at me, and I feel tired all the time. Fan-fucking-tastic, right?

"What about? Maybe I can help," she replied. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Well, you know how Itachi and Kisame are always around each other, un?" She nodded. "I... I guess I'm just a little jealous, un." She looked at me thoughtfully.

"But, you two are dating, right? Isn't Itachi really supposed to be with you?" That's when I caved. I told Konan everything. I even told her it while crying, which made me feel rather humiliated.

"Oh... That makes things very difficult..." Konan said after calming me down enough that I could talk. I nodded.

"And now, I end up not getting anyone, while Itachi gets the man of his dreams. Why does he have to always get what he wants, un?" I told her. Maybe some miracle will happen by telling her.

I sure hope one does.

"Oh, Dei-chan..." Konan sighed. I looked at the dishes.

"We need to finish the dishes, un... Let's just get them done," I said after wiping my tears. Konan nodded. I needed something to distract me.

"Deidara?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Itachi walking up to me.

"Hey, Itachi, un." He looked down at me.

"We need to talk." Oh no. No no no no. He can not be leaving me now. Not now. Why now? Just, he con't go. I still need to talk to him more.

"What about? Something wrong, un?" I looked at him. Delight is what filled his eyes. He looked extremely happy.

"Let's talk outside," he said as he lead me outside. When we were out there, I looked at him.

"Ok, so what's the good news? I can just see how happy you are, un," I said. His eyes widened a little.

"How'd you know it was good news?" he asked, eyes still widened.

"Your eyes give your emotions away and... Let's get back to the point. What's the good news, un?" He still stared at me. I saw him pinken slightly. (Ha! In your face, Kisame!)

"Kisame has asked me out. This business is over." He stated it with such finallity. I felt utterly broken. Hm, this reminds me of something. Oh, yeah, it reminds me of when Sasori left.

"Ah. I see, un. Well, then we need to stage a false break-up." He nodded. "Ok, when we walk back in, I know that Tobi will be in his room. So, if we walk back in yelling things like, 'This is over, un!' then he'll think that things between us are over, un. Follow my lead." He just nodded again. I felt tears well up in my eyes. They then started spilling over and down my cheeks. I was truly crying, but I will never let Itachi know that. I'll just let him think I'm crying for our "act."

"Um, Deidara? Why are you crying?" he suddenly asked.

"For our act," I lied. But then he said something unexpected.

"Really now?" Really now? What does that mean? The way that he said it made it sound like he could see right through me and that he knew. That he knew I loved him, that he knew about what happened on that day with Sasori, that he knew everything. I hesitated for a minutethen I started walking towards the door.

"I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" I yelled as I walked through the door. Iachi seemed to have realized what to do.

"YEAH, WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER, DEIDARA! DON'T YOU TRY TO GET ME TO COME BACK!" Itachi yelled back as he walked off to his room.

"FINE, UN!"

"FINE!"

And that was it. I sat down at the kitchen table and felt the tears fall rapidly down my cheeks. Tobi walked in then.

"Deidei-sempai? Can Tobi help?" Tobi asked me. I just cried harder. "Did Deidei-sempai break-up with Itachi-san?"

"YES, NOW WILL YOU GO AWAY?" I yelled. Tobi yelped then he ran away. It was all over. No more Itachi. No more Sasori. No more of any of them. I had no one.

I was alone.

A few days passed. I never felt so alone. I looked around my bare room. Without Sasori here, it seemed so empty. I had walked out to the market, but then I immediately went home. What had awaited me there was Itachi and Kisame being a little too close to each other than I liked at all. Konan would sometimes come to talk to me. I really like Konan. She tried to make me more cheerful, but nothing would work.

I had really just lost two boyfriends in a row. Er, well, Itachi wasn't really my boyfriend, but I still had been trying to fool myself that something was there. It didn't matter, though.

When I looked back at the fake relationship, I keep feeling like something was there. Whenever he touched me, there was like this spark that was there. Even when we argued, it felt like we were more just playfully teasing each other instead. And, only I was able to trully tell how Itachi was feeling. That in itself is an astonishing feat.

I heard the door to the base open, and I heard yelling.

"Itachi! Just listen to me!" I heard.

"You can't even tell what I like and dislike? Even after I tell you? I told you that I don't like bars! So what do you do? You take me to a bar for our date! Couldn't you tell how disgusted I was the entire time?" I felt my heart race when I realized that it was Itachi and Kisame who were arguing. (I'm a horrrible person.)

"How can anyone tell what you're feeling? You're a freaking statue all the time!" Oh no. Kisame didn't just go there.

"Deidara could tell what I was feeling." Itachi said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. I felt myself freeze. My heart pounded so loudly that I was sure they could hear it. I'm sure of it.

All was silent. Then I heard Itachi's light footsteps go down the hall just in front of my door. I heard his door open and close and that was it. I sat down with my back against the door. Had Itachi really said that? Or was it just my imagination?

Either way, nothing could describe how I felt. Damn, did I feel good.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Ah, I love how this one came out! Especially the ending! So, who here expected that? *everyone raises their hands* Oh... haha... Anyways, thanks to: kakarotto for being my best buddy EVAR, my mom for my computer, and all of you who read and comment! Thank you all so much!

I seriously luvz you all.

-Nappa

PS: Deidara is becoming very OOC. -.-"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was on Cloud Nine. First of all, Kisame and Itachi have broken up (they really didn't last long at all... I wonder if maybe there just wasn't a spark like they thought there would be). Secondly, Itachi had talked about me AND in a good way. He compared Kisame to ME. Ha! (I can't believe how different I am now than before... Stupid Uchiha...) But, things weren't how I wanted them to be. I wasn't with Itachi, and I was all alone. I thought about retrying the plan again (yeah, I know) but I decided that one time was enough. Besides, who could make the Uchiha jealous? No one, that's the answer.

I walked over to have some breakfast. It had been two days since Itachi and Kisame had fought, and yesterday they had said that it was over. For good. I looked over at the cupboard with the bowls and contemplated having cereal when I heard footsteps.

It was Kisame. Great.

"Deidara, can I talk to you?" he said. I felt my skin start to crawl. I really don't want to talk to him. I really, really, really don't.

"W-what is it, un?" I tried to ask, sounding not nervous.

"I wanted to know... How did you... I mean, it's an odd question... But..." He was hesitating.

"How did I what? Ask me, Kisame, un."

"How did you know what Itachi was feeling? I mean, he and I got into a fight over it... Which ended 'us'... He said that you could tell... And... Uh... Well..." he said. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Oh. Wait, he was talking about me, un?" I said. I felt Kisame's glare on my back.

"Yes, he did. Now, will you answer my question?" he said angrily. I sighed.

"Look, I don't know how I could tell," I lied. "All I know is that I could. Maybe it was the way he held himself or something. Could we please not talk about this, un?"

"Oh, er, ok... I think I get it. Thanks, Deidara." And then he left. It felt as if a weight was lifted when he left. I sat down, with a bowl now in my hand, and I reached for the Fruity Pebbles. As I was about to eat, I heard someone sit in front of me at the table. I looked up to look into the onyx eyes of Itachi.

"Morning, Itachi, un," I said calmly. Inside, I felt the pressure of both Kisame and now Itachi being here. Why must these two ruin my morning?

"Hn," he said, sounding uninterested. I felt my heart drop. He didn't care about anything. Stupid, fucking Uchiha.

"Deidara, is something wrong?" he suddenly said. I realized that I was just sitting there staring at my bowl of pebbles.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, un. Just thinking," I said. Of course, I was lying. He just stared at me.

"Wait, you mean you can actually think?" he said. I heard a teasing tone in there. An almost soothing teasing tone.

"Shut up, un. I can actually think. You are just trying to be funny, un." His eyes got this odd look to them.

"Sure, sure. I'm just trying to be 'funny.'" I still heard that teasing tone. I felt myself smile a little.

"Yeah, well you better be trying to be funny. Or else, un." I actually did smile. Itachi just stared at me.

"Or else what? You're going to try to blow me up with your 'art?'" he said. I started to find this weird. Here we were, seeming to tease (?) each other and yet we weren't yelling at each other.

"Of course I will! My bombs are my art, un! My art will destroy you!" I said. His eyes smiled and shined.

"Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before." His eyes. They were...

Happy. They were brilliantly shining. Nothing could describe it. It couldn't be put into words.

"D-damn right you've heard this one before, un! It's what I've sworn to!" I said, happily. He looked at me, still with his happy eyes. I felt my smile widen.

"Yeah. Sure you will." He was emotionless, his voice a monotone. Yet, he was smiling on the inside. It gave me this warm fuzzy feeling. (Oh great, now it's the "warm fuzzies.")

"What are you so happy about, un?" I asked him, still smiling. He looked at me, his eyes still happy, and now with something mixed in.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It disturbs me that you can read my emotions, you know that?" He started to clean up his food. I looked up at him.

"You may say that, but I think it's a lie. I know it's a lie, un."

"Really? And why do you say that?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Again, you're too damn easy to read now. Doesn't that just piss you off, un?" I said, trying to hear that teasing tone, the tone that makes my heart feel whole (who knew I was such a sap?).

"Yeah." He turned to leave. "Oh," he stopped, "and, good morning, Deidara." He then left. I sat there for a few minutes, my cereal going soggy. No, it already was soggy. I felt warm. I felt nervous. I felt blissfully happy.

Yet, confusion came to me. What the fuck just happened? This was an interesting morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt the breeze against me as I headed for my meadow. I needed to think. I needed some time alone.

I haven't gone to the meadow since the day I went there with Itachi. Whenever I think of my meadow now, I see Itachi asleep. His hair spread beneath him like it was, his face so calm, so unreal. I remember the feeling that stirred as I wanted to reach out and just feel the warmth of his skin, the touch of satin that is his skin, and feel the softness of his hair that fell on his face. (I seriously need help...)

I saw the patch, the "patch of grass that we walked a mile away for." I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Yeah, I would walk a million miles to get to it now that I have a beautiful memory to accompany it. Anyway, I aproached the patch and sat down. It was amazingly comfortable, like always. This time, I did smile.

Some time later, I heard footsteps. I immediately got into my battle position. But, then I realized, it was Itachi.

"I-Itachi, un? What the fuck are you doing here?" I said, surprise lacing my voice. He looked at the ground.

"I've been coming here to get away from Kisame," he said, shame and embarrassment filling his voice. I felt my face feel a little warm.

"Really? H-how long have you been coming here, un?" I asked. He still stared at the floor.

"E-ever since about two days after Kisame and I started dating... He was just... So... Tiresome after a while. He couldn't tell anything about me. It disturbed me even more than you being able to tell everything I feel," he said. Embarrassment, shame, and slight tinge of sadness fillied his voice. It surprised me, since he always had a monotone voice. He looked up at me, and I just stared.

"O-oh. Huh. That's very... odd, un." I felt really strange. He still just looked at me. "But, why come here, un?"

"It's somewhere he doesn't even know exists. It's somewhere without him," he said. I looked him right in the eye. He was telling me the truth.

"Ah... Well, I'll just let you have some time to yourself, un. I mean, you probably don't want me around," I said. He is a surprising person, though.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" he said. I felt my heart stop, my face flush. I looked at him.

"B-but! I... ah... uh... un..." I stuttered out. He stared at me, his eyes laughing.

"Deidara, stay," he stated very simply. I did as he said. I stayed. Of which, he and I started to talk about anything. It was just whatever we thought of. It was nice, and it made me feel like I wasn't alone.

The sun set, and Itachi stood up.

"We should go back, Deidara. People might get the wrong ideas." I nodded.

What an odd day. And yet, what a beautiful one.

A/N: Soooo... Yet another chapter done! Yay! Deidara and Itachi are so OOC at this point... -.-" *sigh* Well, is it ok that they are OOC? Please let me know. I am disturbed by even the thought of people not liking them being OOC. Anyway... Funny thought of the day: Gaara holding his gourd up and singing, "I've got a jar of dirt!~" Sorry... Thanks to: my mom, for my computer and such, kakarotto, for being cool about my fanfictions, and all of you who read my fanfictions! Thank you!

I honestly luvz you all.

-Nappa

PS: Due to one of my school friends bugging me about it NON-STOP, I WILL be writing a sequel to this when this is done. I don't know what I will be calling it, but when this ends, keep your eyes peeled, kay? Ok, well thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is your author signing in for the last time (for this story at least). Ah, I'm so sad but this is the final chapter. Thank you to: all of you, who read and supported this fanfic, Kakarotto, who supported me in all of my fanfic writings, and my mom who supplied me with a computer to type and create this story with. There will be a sequel to this, and it will be called "Just Be Friends". Yes, just like the Vocaloid song sung by Luka. I hope you all go and read it, and enjoy it like you have this story! And, for the last time, sorry for the OOCness.

I love you all to death. Honestly.

-Nappa

Chapter 7

What has been happening? Why is Itachi like this suddenly? For the past few days, he has been talking to me. And, A LOT. He and I have been going to the meadow everyday as well. So, now, it has to be asked:

What the fuck decided to possess Itachi?

I mean, he's never been this... nice to me before. He's never WANTED to be around me like this before. He keeps asking me to go and do things with him, like just yesterday, he asked me to help him with the grocery shopping. Which, may seem like it's not odd, is extremely weird. Usually, he just does the groceries on his own. But not yesterday. Yesterday, he wanted me to come with him and help him pick out everything to make sure they're just right. Plus, he kept askng me all about myself. Things I liked, my family, etc. It's frankly starting to scare me. Why is he doing this? Is this some weird joke? Does he know how I feel for him, and now he's just toying with me? If he is, I will fucking murder him. I will find his stupid little otouto, and I will make sure Itachi knows that I will torture him. Or, no, I will just shave all of his stupid, and extremely sexy, long hair, so that his stupid Uchiha ego will be crushed. (Calm down Deidara, you're going insane over this.)

I am just so confused.

"Dei-chan?" I heard Konan say. I looked at her.

"Yes, un?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Itachi-san are spending... most of your time together," she replied. I felt my face flush.

"Y-yeah? What about it, un?" I stuttered in response. Damnit, why can't I just keep my cool?

"Is there... anything going on?" Konan's eyes sparkled due to the fact that there might be potential gossip. I sighed and shook my head. "Oh..." she said, sounding disappointed. I then heard a slight snicker, and immediately, I felt my face turn pale.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR, UN?" I said, walking up to Itachi, who was standing in the hallway. It shouldn't bother me that he heard, but it really just did.

"Why did you stutter, 'Dei-chan'..." he was smirking his stupid smirk. I felt my face heat up.

"D-DON'T CALL ME DEI-CHAN, OR I'LL CALL YOU ITA-KUN! A-AND, I DIDN'T STUTTER, UN!" I yelled. Itachi just kept on smirking. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Go ahead. Call me Ita-kun. See how much I care. And, everytime you call me Ita-kun, I'll call you Dei-chan," he said. I felt myself calm a little.

"Fine, un! Then I won't call you Ita-kun. I don't want you to call me Dei-chan!" I said angrily. Itachi just smirked some more.

"Oh, now I have to call you Dei-chan, just because you don't want me to." He smirked so much, and I was mad. Not that he was calling me Dei-chan (in fact, I like him calling me that. He makes it sound so... sexy.), but he was having way to much fun seeing me suffer. Stupid Ita-kun.

"Ugh, just do whatever you want, un!" I said as I stormed off. I felt Itachi follow close behind me. "What do you still want?" I said as I turned to him. He just stopped and looked at me.

"Uh... I don't know... Just, come let's do something." He then looked at me. I must have been redder than a tomato. Honestly, I was so confused at that moment.

"F-fine... un..." I said, a slight sound of defeat in my voice. He smirked.

"Ok, then let's go." He grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the base. GRABBED MY HAND. What the hell is happening?

He kept leading me by my hand until we reached a little restaurant just outside of town. He brought me inside, and he told me to order something. I looked over the menu. What did I want? I decided to just go with water. Itachi ordered oolong tea. While the waiter scurried away, I turned to Itachi.

"What is this place?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"My meadow," he replied. I felt myself smile at that statement. He took me to his own private meadow. I felt very touched that he would trust me with such a place.

"You know what," I said, "let's have some fun. Right now."

Itachi looked surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked. I smiled a little evilly.

"Waiter! One bottle of sake and two cups, please, un!" Itachi stared at me. He looked slightly shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"Really, Dei-chan? Sake? Oh, god..." Itachi said as the sake was brought on over.

Although, it totally backfired...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up, the next day, on the couch at the Akatsuki base. I quickly sat up, but I immediately regretted that. I had a pounding headache. _Great... Now, I'm hungover. Wait- what happened after the sake last night?_ I thought to myself. I looked around and saw no one there, except for Itachi.

"Um... Good morning, un?" I said. He looked up at me, _blushed_, and he looked away. As soon as he did that, I checked my clothing situation. Good, everything's still on. Even my shoes were still on. But, why that weird reaction from Itachi?

"Go and take a shower, Deidara," he said, coldly. I almost visibly winced from how cold he was to me. And, I wasn't Dei-chan to him anymore?

"What happened after the sake?" I asked cautiously. Itachi's eyes immediately widened.

"N-nothing happened..." he said. I didn't believe him.

"Lie, un," I interjected. He looked at me, face red and eyes widened. He was unreadable right now. I was starting to worry about what happened. I mean, we were both dressed, so \i that\i0 couldn't have happened. "Itachi, tell me what happened, or I swear to god, fuck even Jashin, that I will murder you in your sleep, un." I said that in a rushed and worried tone.

"You... you confessed to me," he said in a small voice. I felt my face go pale, my heart stop.

"W-what do you mean?" I acted as if I didn't know exactly what he meant. I lied, saying I was confused. I knew exactly what was happening. I knew what was going on.

"You said you loved me. You started crying to me. You told me _everything_." He was very red. Itachi stared at a small patch of ground. His eyes were wide. I felt my eyes widen. I fucked up. I got drunk and told him. I told him my true feelings. I told him. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"You mean... I actually told you, un?" I felt a tear escape and slide down my cheek. Itachi nodded. I felt everything go crashing down with that one nod. Great, it's Sasori leaving all over again. "I would understand if you were to avoid me from now on, un," I said after a long silence. "I would understand if you don't ever want to talk to me ever again." Itachi's eyes locked with mine.

"Who ever said I wanted to?"

What's the right way to say how I felt? My heart lifted. My face burned. Itachi got up, walked over to me, and he wiped my tear off my cheek. He slowly leaned down, and he kissed me. It was soft and sweet. I thought I had to be dreaming. Yet, if I was dreaming, I never wanted to wake up. He pulled away and stared at me straight in the eyes.

"Deidara, no, Dei-chan, what would you say to a date later this afternoon?" he asked me.

There's a fine line between love and hate. Which is why, as I now know, love and hate are basically the same thing.

**Owari**


End file.
